European Patent Publication EP 2 527 058 A1 discloses a machine tool in the form of a press for processing workpieces, in particular metal sheets. The machine tool disclosed in EP 2 527 058 A1 has a stroke drive device, a pressing tool movable by the stroke drive device along a stroke axis. The stroke drive device in turn may be positioned along a positioning axis extending perpendicular to the stroke axis.
In such a machine tool, differently shaped workpiece parts are typically produced during the processing of the plate-like workpieces. Since external sorting devices require a large surface-area, it is advantageous if differently shaped workpiece parts are sorted in the machine tool during processing of the workpiece.
European Patent Publication EP 0 945 196 A2 discloses a device for sorting workpiece parts on a sheet metal stamping machine for cutting workpieces. The sorting device disclosed in EP 0 945 196 A2 has at least one controllable guide element. Different discharge directions of workpiece parts are assigned to different control states of the guide element. The device is attached to a fixed cutting station of the sheet metal stamping machine.